This disclosure relates data communication profiles for systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings, such as a smart home. This disclosure relates to a fabric network that couples electronic devices using one or more network types and a time variant data profile used to determine chronology of events of multiple devices in the home.
Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, alarm systems, and home theater and entertainment systems. Smart home networks may include control panels that a person may use to input settings, preferences, and scheduling information that the smart home network uses to provide automated control the various devices, appliances and systems in the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home.
These networks may include various devices that are sleepy and/or have intermittent connection between each other. The data stored in each of these devices may then not be chronologically accurate if only using clock times of the devices while the devices are awake. Furthermore, it may be unclear how entries in data from different devices relate to each other in time when events between all the devices may not be linearly recorded.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.